


In the Winter

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eobarry, Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, alternative universe, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold and snowy morning in this alternative universe, and Barry wants to let his husband sleep, but his husband – and the Speed Force – have other ideas.  A continuation of the story stared in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6792019"> A Most Improbable Miracle</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. This is barely wankfic, I know, but it's the story my brain wanted me to tell today.

Barry hates being cold. Which isn't to say that he dislikes cold weather. On the contrary, wintertime has some particularly lovely benefits – like cuddling with his husband under the blankets while the big fireplace in their bedroom throws off delicious amounts of heat. When it's snowing outside and there's no reason to get out of bed.

Eo's sound asleep, curled against him like some sleek and dangerous cat. Barry wants to pet him, stroke him and hear him purr. But he's reluctant to wake his husband. Eo doesn't rest easily – he rarely gets even the minimal sleep a speedster requires. 

This is a exceptional treat, to hold his sleeping husband, to watch over him the way that Eo had watched over him for so many years. It's a heady and arousing sensation and Barry smiles to himself. They've been married for more than a century, lovers for longer than that, and yet the least little thing makes him hard and ready.

Eo undulates against him, rubs his head against his shoulder and opens his eyes. Even fresh from sleep, the blue is blazing, cutting into him like a laser. "Good morning."

Barry smiles, "Good morning to you, too. Did I wake you?"

"Mmm, maybe." Eo's hand finds him under the covers, stroking his cock expertly from balls to tip. "Someone's got something for me."

"I was going to take care of that myself. You need to sleep."

"I need you more. I can always sleep."

Barry knew that wasn't true, but this wasn't the time to argue. "How about you let me take care of you while I take care of myself?"

Eo glances at him from beneath half-lowered eyelids. "What are you suggesting, Flash?"

Barry pushes away the blankets and finds his husband as eager and ready as he is. "A morning blow job? It's been a long while since I've done that."

Eo chuckles. "Your definition of 'a long while' is intriguing. I seem to remember your mouth on my cock just yesterday."

"Yup, definitely a long while."

"Okay, okay. You can perform an act of oral pleasure on me while you masturbate yourself." Eo's grinning as he spreads his thighs. He knows just how ridiculous he sounds.

Barry doesn't hesitate, but he does take his time. Eo's cock is magnificent, but so is the rest of his body. Their time together may have lent it familiarity, but to Barry, it feels like every time is the first time. He lavishes attention to Eo's torso – sucking his nipples, teasing the stray hairs, letting his tongue glide over the beautiful muscles. He tongue-fucks Eo's navel and is rewarded with a groan and an "Oh, fuck, Barry, don't stop" but he stops – if just for a few heartbeats – and blows a stream of cool air across the damp skin.

He sucks and licks and nibbles Eo's belly, that sweet interstitial space just before his pubes. His husband is clenching at the bedding and Barry carefully eases his hands from the soft cotton before they tear and puts them on his own head. He whispers, "Tug on me, instead."

"Suck me, damn it." The command is fierce and guttural and it's as arousing now as it was the first time he heard it.

"If that's what you want." He plants a sweet kiss on the tip of his husband's cock.

"Stop with the banter." Eo seems to remember he has his hands on his husband's head and pushes Barry down. "Suck. Me. Now."

Barry obliges. He relishes Eo's taste – the saltiness of his skin, the pungent bitterness of his precome – flavors familiar and delicious, and settles down into a rhythm, one that he matches with his fist on his own cock.

He loses himself in pleasure and feels the lightning start to gather. Eo's vibrating, he's vibrating and the speed force wraps around both of them like a lover. It's always like this – this perfect synchronicity between their bodies, their powers, their hearts. 

Barry feels Eo come and it's like swallowing the universe and he comes in his fist and it's like he's taken himself apart and put himself back together. It's terrifying and perfect and Barry knows that if they can't be together, they'll never be able to exist apart.

For what is the Flash without his Reverse?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
